Alien Ohana Extensions:Alien Dragon Draco Pelekai
by Cydra
Summary: AD:JL crossover The Pelekai family accompany Jake Long and his posse to the Isle of Draco so Draco can get his dragon license. But the Dark Dragon has plans for the 'Dragon form the Stars.' 3rd story in Alien Ohana Extension series.
1. New Dragon in Town

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Alien Dragon; Draco Pelekai

Chapter 1: New Dragon in Town

(Author's note: Draco is pronounced differently depending on what name it is. The experiment's name is pronounced Draco with a long a and the island's name is pronounced Draco with a short a.)

The day was just starting for the Pelekai family. Nani was making waffles. Lilo and Stitch had finished brushing their teeth and had gotten dressed. (Or at least Lilo had.) Jumba and Pleakley were up and started talking about earth fashions. "Your one eye is blind. You cannot make fashionable earth outfit to save life," said Jumba. "Oh yeah, what about those disguises I made Draco and Chip?" retorted Pleakley. Pleakley had made Draco a purple shirt, a blue baseball cap, blue jeans, shoes, and a green backpack that had a hole in its bottom so he can hide his tail in it. Pleakley also made Chip a yellow shirt, cargo pants, a black wig, and shoes. Chip hid his extra arms in the form of suspenders. "Disguises are enough to fool simple-brained earth people, but you have long way to go before you can make anything in style." Just then the telephone rang. Nani answered it. "Hello?" said Nani. She listened for a while and handed it to Lilo. "It's for you." Lilo answered the phone. "Oh, hi! I'm glad to hear you again. What's that? You're coming over here? With who? Uh-huh, Uh-huh. Why don't you stop over here? We've got room. And we have new cousins for you to meet. Okay, see you later. Bye." Lilo hanged up. "Who was that on phone?" asked Jumba. "You'll see," said Lilo.

The airplane landed in the airport. The passengers got off. Among them was a young teenager named Jake Long. He was here on vacation/dragon duty. The island spirits were getting a bit restless. There were also rumors that there was a new dragon living on the island. Jake brought Grandpa, Fu Dog, Trixie, Spud, Haley, and his mom with him. His dad got airsick and was allergic to coconuts. The tropical breeze smelled soothing to his nose. He and his posse got their luggage and got in a rental car. They started driving towards Lilo's house. They knew about the alien stuff. They had a peace treaty with the Pelekai family since they knew about the magical thing. Lilo was a spunky girl and she would probably get along with Haley. Stitch and Fu Dog were more likely to challenge each other in strategic games. Grandpa would most likely have a ling talk with Jumba. Jake hasn't met Nani yet, but from what he heard about her he was certain that he would get along with his mom. Trixie will definitely gossip with Pleakley about fashion and stuff. That left him and Spud to explore the island all by their selves. "I wonder what these 'cousins' that Lilo mentioned will be like," thought Jake as they turned onto the dirt path.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Lilo. She opened the door. "Hi Jake!" "Hey Lilo" Introductions were made and things went as Jake predicted. A few minutes of conversation reminded Jake of something. "Say Lilo, where are these new cousins you were talking about?" "Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be right back!" She raced out the door with Stitch following her since he beat Fu Dog at riddles. A few minutes later Lilo and Stitch had returned. They kept the door behind them. "Allow me to introduce Experiments 628, 629, and 630. AKA Draco, Chip, and Morph." She opened the door and let them in. Chip and Morph were in their true forms but Draco decided on coming in his lizard form. "Those are your new cousins? A lizard, a robot, and a blob-slug-amoeba thingy?" asked Trixie. "Actually, I'm a cyborg. If I was a robot, I wouldn't be a genetic experiment then," said Chip. Morph waddled up to Spud and propelled his nose on to Spud's face. "Ah! It's trying to suck out my brain!" screamed Spud running around in circles. "No, no. That's Morph's way of greeting a new friend. Besides there's not much to suck out," explained Chip. "How do know that?" asked Haley. "X-ray vision," said Chip, pointing at his eye. "And it's pretty obvious." Grandpa walked over to Draco and started studying Draco's form. "What?" asked Draco, feeling a bit uncomfortable under Grandpa's stare. "This is not your real form is it?" said Grandpa. "Well no, I can't walk around in my true form, people would freak out." "Don't worry I've seen many strange things in my time. I think I can look at you in your true form without 'freaking out.'" Draco looked at Grandpa and knew he was telling the truth. So Draco stretched to his full length, withdrew his extra appendages, and opened his other mouths. Grandpa was more interested than alarmed. "I admit you are alarming but nothing to 'freak out' about." Then Fu Dog walked into the room. "Have you guys seen my checker pieces? They're anti-cheating magic so I can't lose them." Stitch suddenly turned into a checkered weasel. "You ate them, didn't you? That's what happens when you cheat with them." Stitch changed back to normal and coughed out the checker pieces. Then Fu Dog saw Draco in his true form. He was quiet for a minute then he passed out on the floor. "Uh, don't mind him. He's a little crazy," said Grandpa. "But I think you better meet the Dragon Council and get a license." "I need a license? But I'm not even a real dragon. I'm an alien." said Draco. "Yes, but I sense a bit of dragon magic in you. So without a dragon license, you'll be considered an outlaw in the magical world, not to mention the Huntsclan will be after you." Draco's ears drooped a bit, "That does sound unpleasant, where do I meet this' Dragon Council'?" "They live on the Isle of Draco on the other side of the world, at least from New York that is. The Dragon Council asked me to find out about the 'new dragon' that was supposed to be living here. I see they were talking about Draco. We'll have to take him to the Isle of Draco or," Grandpa drew a finger across his neck in an execution manner.

"We won't have to take an elevator again do we?" asked Jake. "Elevator?" said Jumba. "Don't ask," said Fu Dog who had recently woke up. "No, we're to near for that. We'll take the ferry," said Grandpa. The rest of the Pelekai family didn't have any engagements so they decided to take the journey. They packed up and headed to the docks. "So when is the boat going to get here?" asked Nani. "What boat?" said Grandpa. Then a sea monster that looked like a cross between a serpent and a whale rose. Everyone except the Grandpa, Fu Dog, and Jake's mom screamed. "What is that thing?" screamed Pleakley. "The ferry, it's the swiftest way to the Isle of Draco from here," said Grandpa turning around. Everyone who screamed had made a tower by jumping into each others arms with Chip at the bottom and Draco at the top. Unfortunately, Chip did possess the super-strength of his fellow experiments so the tower collapsed. "Where's your destination?" asked the sea monster. "The Isle of Draco," said Grandpa. "I've always want to sail over the ocean," said Lilo. "Oh, we'll not be going over it," said Fu Dog. "Then how are we going to get," Lilo was interrupted by the sea monster swallowing them and swimming under the ocean. Everyone ended up in the monster's passenger gizzard. The ride was somewhat enjoyable since the gizzard had transparent floors and walls. But the smell was hard to endure. Needless to say everyone was glad when the sea monster spat them and their luggage onto the Isle of Draco. The monster collected some gold coins and went back under the sea.


	2. The Isle of Draco

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Alien Dragon; Draco Pelekai

Chapter 2: The Isle of Draco

The Isle of Draco had many things for guests and tourists. It had hotels, restaurants, gift shops, and tours. The group spent some time with all this and got souvenirs. Draco got a leather jacket and a prism sword. Chip got some stylish bracelets and armlets as well as a few books on magic for the Chateau's library. Morph got a magic-casting kit and a white ball. Lilo also got a magic-casting kit as well as some books about voodoo, vampires, mummies, zombies, and werewolves. Stitch got a magic vest that allowed him to swim and breathe underwater. Nani got some jewelry and makeup, some had magical powers. (She accidentally turned her legs into a giant snake tail for a few seconds.) Pleakley got many things for his disguise kit. Jumba visited another shop which was shadier and would not tell what he got.

Eventually they went to the palace were the Dragon Council passed judgment. Along the way Morph accidentally dropped his white ball and broke it. Before he could do anything, the white stuff in the ball floated up and stared at Morph with blue eyes. Then the thing plunged into Morph and disappeared inside him. Morph was baffled but decided to move on. He is that stupid. Finally the group reached the judgment room. The council was already there. Draco and Grandpa advanced to the middle of the room. The council questioned them about Draco; like where he came from, what powers he had, and what does he do with himself. Draco explained that he was a genetic experiment who was created by Jumba, who happened to be an alien. Jumba was then questioned about Draco's abilities. He told the council and had Draco give demonstrations. The council then went to another room to discuss the verdict. After several minutes, the council came back. They had made their decision. Draco was now a member of the magic community to a degree. He would respond to local magical threats and would have to deal with alien magic. The other experiments were going to be monitored for a while so the Dragon Council can know if they would be any threat to the magical world. After that Draco got his dragon license and Grandpa was ordered to teach Draco some dragon's fighting techniques.

The whole thing was being watched through a crystal ball. Observing it was a dark presence. "So it is true. There are creatures on other planets. And they have their own dragon. A Dragon from the Stars," Another dark presence, weaker than the first one, asked in a voice like hissing steam, "What ssshall we do with thisss dragon, massster?" "Draft him into our army," said his master. "And if he refusssesss?" "Then give him a Shade." The weaker one was shocked by this. His master only used the Shades on the most powerful creatures. "Isss he really that ssstrong, massster?" asked the servant. "He has powers both strong and unusual," said his master. "And his evilness has been tamed. Are you questioning my decision?" "No, No, massster," said the servant. "Itsss jussst that I thought that he wasss weaker." "Appearances are often deceiving." "Ssshall I do the sssame to the American Dragon?" "No. I have plans for him. Now do as I command." "Yesss, massster," said the servant and he left the room. The master turned back to the crystal which was still showing Draco. "Soon, you will join my army, Dragon from the Stars."


	3. Smoke Bomb

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Alien Dragon; Draco Pelekai

Chapter 3: Smoke Bomb

Jake, Grandpa, and Draco were in a field in their full dragon forms. Jake and Draco were being taught fighting techniques of the dragons. "This technique is called the Winged Whiplash," said Grandpa. He flew up in the air and flew at a practice dummy. He flew right over the dummy but whacked it with his tail as he flew over. He turned around and whacked it again and again until it was just a pile of straw. Jake and Draco repeated that with a few difficulties, but eventually got it right. "This technique is called the Dragon Wheel," said Grandpa. He put the end of his tail in his mouth and rolled into another dummy and flattened it. Draco and Jake copied it perfectly, Draco better than Jake. "This last technique is called the Spiral Flame," He launched a spiral-shaped flame from his mouth. The flame surrounded another practice dummy and burned it into ashes. Jake and Draco copied the same technique, Jake better than Draco did. "That is enough for today, boys," said Grandpa.

Suddenly the stench of smoke filled the air and evil hissing laughter was heard. A smoke cloud floated into the clearing. It was in the shape of a large serpent as black as coal with glowing red eyes. The creature stopped when it was right above their heads. "Who and what are you?" asked Jake. "Allow me to introduccce myssself," said the creature with a voice like hissing steam. "I am Piton Toxico and I am a sssmoke sssserpent." "What do you want?" demanded Grandpa. "I am here to invite the Dragon from the Starsss to join the Dark Dragon'sss army." "Who's the Dark Dragon?" asked Draco. "He's the 1# threat to the magical world. He's as evil as you can get." "And he'll sssoon be the future ruler of thisss planet," said Piton. "He'll wipe out all humansss and enssslave everything elssse. Thossse who opossse him will fall. Then he will ssseize the ressst of the galaxy in hisss clawsss. Ssso it isss best to be on the winning ssside. Join usss Draco and you will have a ssseat of power." "No way am I going to join with you," said Draco. "I'm afraid I mussst insssissst," said Piton. Draco drew out his prism sword. "Either you tell your master 'no' or you won't be able to return to him at all." "Hiss! A prissm sssword!" hissed Piton. "And I know how to use it." This worried Piton a good deal. Prism swords can absorb energy attacks and transform into a blade with that power. For example, if a prism sword was hit by fire, it would turn into a fire sword. Piton knew that a prism sword could easily destroy him. "Then I must leave but firssst I'll give you a parting gift." Piton shot a black ball at them. Draco hit Piton with his laser vision, hurting him badly. The ball hit the ground and exploded releasing a cloud of black smoke. Everyone was blinded by the smoke and was to busy coughing to chase after Piton as he flew off. They also didn't notice something black with red eyes disappear down Draco's throat.

They used their wings to blow the smoke away. They all seemed fine so they thought the smoke did not. "Eh, I could have taken him," said Draco. "Don't overestimate yourself Draco," said Grandpa. "Is that smoke serpent really that tough?" asked Jake. "He is the Dark Dragon's right hand man or serpent as the case may be. He is the leader of the smoke serpents. The smoke serpents are evil spirits that are the main reason humans pollute some much. They influence humans to care for themselves and not the environment and thrive of the smog they produce. They despise trees and plants because they absorb the smoke that makes up their bodies and have humans chop them down. They are also deadly. Smoke serpents can release a poisonous gas to could cause you to become gravely ill. They are not to be underestimated." They left the training grounds. Draco felt a little strange, like a shadow was covering his brain.

Piton flew to the Dark Dragon's lair and floated to the Dark Dragon. He was still wincing in pain from Draco's lasers. "How did the mission go?" asked the Dark Dragon. Piton held up his head with an evil grin on his face. "It wasss a complete sssuccesss," he hissed. "The dragon joined us?" "No, but I infected him with the Ssshade." "Good," said the Dark Dragon and picked up a black ball. "Soon Draco will return to his evil nature. And he is ready, he will harvest him." The lair was filled with the sound of the Dark Dragon's evil laughter.


	4. New Recruit

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Alien Dragon; Draco Pelekai

Chapter 4: New Recruit

Draco and Morph were acting very strangely the next day. Draco was having spasms that made him do something bad like break something or insult someone. Morph was doing more good things than before. He kept performing good deeds and helping out. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have a goody-goody attitude during these things. Everyone was starting to be concerned about this change of nature. The strangest part was that Draco's eyes were developing a red sheen while Morph's eyes were developing a blue sheen.

That night when Draco was asleep, he had a horrible dream. He was walking through black hallways. Red eyes were always following. He then entered a room that was filled with broken statues. On closer inspection, he saw that they were the statues of his friends and family and they had claw marks on them, his claw marks. He looked at his hands and saw that his claws were covered in blood. Evil demonic laughing echoed around him. Smoke snakes were circling around him. "Evil monster, evil monster," they chanted. Draco broke through the ring of smoke snakes and raced for the door. But someone was in the doorway. It resembled Jake in dragon form except he had a different coloring, purple and black. "The Dark Dragon!" exclaimed Draco, realizing who this dragon was. "Its good that you recognize your master," said the Dark Dragon. "You're not my master," said Draco. "No but I will be very soon Draco," said the Dark Dragon as he held up a black ball. "Very soon, indeed." The ball started glowing red and Draco's brain felt like it was on fire.

In the real world, Chip was waked up by Draco's screaming and was now trying to wake Draco up to. "Draco! Wake up! Come on, Draco! Draco, wake up!" Draco's eyes flew open but instead of being their normal yellow, they were a blood red with no sign of pupils. Draco threw Chip across the room and against the wall. He then started to smash everything in sight. Chip crawled over to Morph. Morph was normally useless in a crisis, but Chip had no one left to turn to. "Morph! Wake Draco's gone mad! I need your help!" Morph's eyes flew open and they were just like Draco's but instead of red they were sky blue. Morph threw himself in front of Draco and stared him the eye. The two of them stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds. Then they both closed their eyes and grabbed their heads. They clutched their heads for a few seconds then let go and opened their eyes. Both of their eyes were back to normal. "There's defiantly something wrong with you two! Draco started acting like a monster and threw me. Then Morph played guardian angel and had a staring contest with Draco. Then you both grabbed your heads like you had a migraine then you snapped back to normal," said Chip. Draco retold his dream and said he just woke up. Morph said his dream was about himself floating among clouds. Then a voice told him Draco was in trouble and needed his help. He also said that he just woke up.

Piton floated to the Dark Dragon's side. "Massster, the Ssshade has taken hold." "Are you sure, Piton?" said the Dark Dragon looking at his servant. "Yesss, I sssensssed it. But I sssensssed sssomething elssse near it." "Will it get in our way?" "No it isssn't powerful enough to do that." "Then we shall go harvest our new recruit," said the Dark Dragon picking up a black ball. Piton surrounded himself and his master with smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were both gone.

Draco, Chip, and Morph went outside deciding they needed fresh air. It was morning and everyone was up. They went outside when they Draco and Morph holding their heads and groaning. "Are you okay?" asked Lilo. Draco answered with a belch; his eyes had reddened even more. Morph didn't look so bad but his eyes had a greater blue tinge and his complexion seemed brighter. Then they heard the swishing of wings and smelled smoke. They turned around and saw the Dark Dragon and Piton Toxico. "What do you want?" said Jake and Grandpa. "Nothing much," said the Dark Dragon lifting up the black ball in his hands. "Just my new servant." The ball glowed red and Draco felt something enveloped his brain. He screamed and fell to the ground. His body turned from pine green and emerald green to black and gray. The fingers on the end of his tail fused into an arrowhead. His horns changed shape and color until they looked a pair of black devil's horns. When he lifted his head, his eyes were blood red again and his mouth had an evil grin. He walked to the Dark Dragon, bowed, and said with a demon voice, "Greetings master, what is your wish?" The Dark Dragon smiled and said, "My first wish is that you destroy your former family, starting with the tin can and the blob." "Yes master," said Draco and turned around and marched towards Chip and Morph.

Before Draco could attack, Morph jumped and grabbed Draco's left horn and said, "Draco, what's wrong with you?" Black and white leaped from the part where Morph touched Draco. They both screamed and writhed but Morph hanged on. Blotches appeared on Draco that had his normal skin coloring. The horn Morph was holding changed back to a 7-shape. "Piton what's happening?" bellowed the Dark Dragon. "There'sss a forccce of good that'sss canccceling the Ssshade'sss power," said Piton. "Shade?" said Grandpa. "Cancel? What could possibly cancel a Shade?" The Dark Dragon looked at Morph and saw his eyes were completely blue. "Of course," he said and fired a fire blast that blasted Morph off and splattered him on the ground. Draco reverted to his evil form and walked back to the Dark Dragon. "You're in luck," said the Dark Dragon. "I've decided to let you live for now. But I'll be back for you, American Dragon." Piton enveloped the Dark Dragon, Draco and himself in smoke and disappeared with them, all three of them laughing evilly as they went.


	5. Shades and Shine

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Alien Dragon; Draco Pelekai

Chapter 5: Shades and Shines

Chip ran over to where Morph laid as a puddle. "Morph, are you okay?" he asked. Morph reformed but he was different. His eyes were sky blue and he had angel's wings and a halo. "I am quite alright Chip," said Morph in an angelic voice. "But our cousin Draco is in grave danger." "Yes he is, wait how did you, why are you, what's with, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!" Everyone looked at Chip. "Sorry," said Chip. "I just hate to be left in the dark." "On the contrary Chip," said Morph. "It is a beautiful and bright morning." "You may be an angel, but you're still a dummy," groaned Chip. "I believe I know what has happened to Draco and Morph," said Grandpa. "Follow me."

Once everyone was in the living room of the apartment they were staying in, Grandpa put a large book on the table. On the book was a mark that resembled the yin yang symbol but the yin side had a blue dot and bird wing and the yang side had a red dot and bat wing. Grandpa made a magic pass over the book and opened it. The same symbol was magically projected like a hologram. "This is the symbol of the Soul Shades and the Soul Shines," said the book. The symbol separated into two small creatures; one was black with red eyes and bat's wings and the other was white with blue eyes and bird's wings. "The Soul Shades and Soul Shines are spirits that possess other's bodies. But they are complete opposites." Two gray images of humans appeared and the Soul Shade and the Soul Shine merged the two images. The image the Soul Shade merged with turned black with red eyes and the image the Soul Shine merged with turned white with blue eyes. "When a Soul Shade possesses a host, it turns the host evil. But when a Soul Shine possesses a host, it turns the host good." Then a black ball and a white ball appeared. The black ball glowed red and the white ball glowed blue. "Both Soul Shades and Soul Shines can be controlled or contained with a Soul Sphere. It is believed there are as many Soul Shades in a world as there are Soul Shines and vise versa." Grandpa sighed and closed the book and the images disappeared. "It's just as I feared. The Dark Dragon has been creating his evil army by the use of Soul Shades. He has Piton Toxico, who is part Soul Shade himself, conjure Soul Shades and have them possess magical creatures. The Dark Dragon then control the creatures the Soul Shades have possessed with Soul Spheres. I'm afraid that the same fate has befallen Draco. Morph's trinket must have really been a Soul Sphere containing a Soul Shine. He must have broken it and the Soul Shine possessed him. Soul Shades and Soul Shines destroy each other when they collide and can only survive if they inhabit a body, but they will feel extreme pain. But fortunately they are more easily removed from there host if their Soul Sphere is destroyed. Then if the host they possess somehow loses al control, they will be flung out. So all we have to do is destroy Draco's Soul Shade's Soul Sphere and make him lose control. But how?" A light bulb popped out of Chip's head. "I've got an idea." They quickly gathered round to here Chip's plan.

Later, Jake was in Dragon mode and standing in an empty clearing. Chip and Morph were there under a hologram of Trixie and Spud tied up. "Dark Dragon, I like to talk to you," called Jake. "Remember Morph," whispered Chip from under the hologram. "Don't give Draco the formula until one of his mouths is free from the Shade." The Dark Dragon appeared with Pitón and Draco. "What do you want, American Dragon?" asked the Dark Dragon who had the Soul Sphere in his hand. "I've decided to join you and I brought these humans for us to eat," lied Jake. "Excellent American Dragon," said the Dark Dragon walking towards the hologram with Pitón and Draco. "I knew you'd come around." "NOW!" Chip threw off the hologram and fired a viral blast at Pitón. Morph jumped on Draco's left horn and the two began to thrash. Jake went into combat with the Dark Dragon and, with a well-aimed fire blast, destroyed the Soul Sphere. Draco's skin was blotching back to normal but the Shade still had a strong hold on Draco. Then one of Draco's mouths turned back to normal and Morph forced a brown fluid down it. Draco started twitching violently and the dark color was fading away quicker. "What? What did you do?" bellowed the Dark Dragon. Chip was fighting Pitón but managed to say, "We gave the one substance that causes any experiment to lose control: 100 Kona Coffee!" Draco soon lost all his darkness and the Soul Shade went flying out. The Soul Shine from Morph came out to and collided with the Soul Shade. The swirled together into a gray blob then disappeared. The Dark Dragon and Pitón knew the battle had been lost. "Hey Draco," said Jake. "Let's send these guys packing with our dragon moves." "I'm with you there," said Draco who was back to his old self. "Winged Whiplash! Dragon Wheel! Spiral Flame!" The quickly defeated the Dark Dragon and Pitón Tóxico. Pitón made them himself and his master disappear but not before the Dark Dragon said, "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get you both someday and then I will rule the world!"

Soon after that Draco and his family left for home. Chip had made a new entrance for the Château at the Isle of Draco so they wouldn't have to take the ferry. Now the Dragon Council knew how the Dark Dragon was creating his army and were getting Soul Shines to fight him with. Jake and his posse stayed with the Pelekai family for two weeks then returned back to New York. Draco was now taking dragon lessons from Grandpa. He used the Château entrance in New York to reach them. He was after all the new Alien Dragon.

The end


End file.
